Why Not?
by La Vie Musicale
Summary: Watanuki and Domeki have a conversation about their relationship and where it should go from there.


**Title: Why Not?**

**Summary: Watanuki and Doumeki have a talk about how they really feel.**

**Rating: T**

* * *

Watanuki looked towards the gate as he saw Domeki walk in through the garden entrance. He gave a slightly annoyed look as he blew out his tobacco smoke.

"I've told you time and time again to use the front door. Where is Kohane-chan?"

Domeki took a seat next to his pseudo boss and made a noise starting that he didn't care for the first comment. "She's at Grandmother's house. She was going to bring something.

Watanuki looked at Domeki for a long moment. "So, soon you won't be able to be here as often as you do."

Domeki glanced at Watanuki. "What do you mean?"

"You had to have been the first one she told. Then Grandmother. And I am to be the next. Correct?"

Domeki shrugged. "I shouldn't be surprised that you know. You seem to know everything."

Watanuki smiled. "No one can know everything. But I've known you long enough to be able to read you. Plus you two have been trying for quite a while."

"Is that so?"

Watanuki told another drag from his kiseru pipe. "I'm curious as to what gender it will be."

"Kohane and Grandmother both hope it will be a boy."

"And you?"

Domeki shrugged. "If it's born healthy, I'll be happy."

Watanuki chuckled. "You sound a bit like Haruka-san when you say that."

There was a silence and Watanuki continued to smoke his kiseru pipe.

"Where is Mokona?"

"He drank himself to sleep. He's with Maru and Moro taking a nap. I've quite been enjoying the silence."

"And customers?"

Watanuki shook his head. "None until the end of the week according to Grandmother. So I've nothing to do for the moment."

"You could get some drinks and snacks."

Domeki watched as Watanuki gave a slightly annoyed look, but nonetheless got up from his spot and in the house to fetch the _sake_ and snacks.

Domeki looked at the band of gold on his left ring finger. He was still a bit shocked at the fact that he was married to Kohane. They had both agreed that it was something that needed to be done. Not to say that there was no attraction. They did love each other. But… were they in love?

Domeki already knew that Kohane wasn't completely in love with him. She had lost her heart to Watanuki a long time ago. What did he feel towards Kohane though?

He felt… a familiar bond. That in another life, they could have been siblings, or something of the like. Not that he completely felt that way, especially when they consummated their marriage.

But this was all out of necessity. Neither he nor Kohane wanted Watanuki to be alone. The only way to ensure that was to start a tradition in a line of those who could see spirits and purify evil ones.

It was a match made in Heaven.

Grandmother called it an auspicious union.

But everyone knew this marriage was for one person.

Watanuki Kimihiro.

One question remained though: Had he even wanted that?

Watanuki returned with _sake_ and gyoza. Placing it beside Domeki, he gave a knowing smile.

"I must congratulate you on your new addition to the family."

"Thanks."

Domeki reached for a dumpling and removed his blazer. It was a nice winter day and it was quiet. Watanuki reached for his glass and glanced over at Domeki, who was texting on his phone.

"Is everything okay?"

"Kohane is staying at Grandmother's for the night. Something important up. She says to tell you she's very sorry."

Watanuki smiled. "It's quite alright. She doesn't need to apologize. Are you staying the night then?"

Domeki knew that question didn't need an answer. He gave a shrug.

"It depends on what you're making for dinner."

Watanuki merely sighed. "Let yourself be surprised for once."

After a long hour of conversation outside, the sun began to dip behind buildings, indicating its bedtime.

"Domeki, go take a bath. I'll start on dinner."

Said person simply nodded, and made his way toward the bathroom, and started his bath. He looked at his ring finger again, and decided to take it off and put it in his pocket. Just one night without it would be okay. Especially with the way his mind was.

After his bath, he followed the scent of the working food and found Watanuki dishing up beef stew.

"Stew?"

"Well, if you want something else, you'll have to make it yourself." Watanuki said as he gave Domeki a bowl. Domeki simply gave a "Hn" and sat at a table. Watanuki glanced at his companion's left finger before starting a conversation on life for Domeki as an assistant teacher. After a few bottles of _sake_ and a surprisingly still asleep Mokono, the two ended up back overlooking the garden.

"Domeki."

Said person simply turned to the person next to him. He was gracefully blowing out the sweet smelling smoke from his blood red kiseru pipe. His heterochromic eyes were pointed upwards to the moon.

"Do you love her?"

Domeki widened his eyes slightly. He was surprised but only a little. He knew this subject would come up sooner or later. He was actually more surprised at the fact that Watanuki had waited so long to bring it up.

"I do love her. But we're not in love."

"Could you explain a little further?" Watanuki pushed running to Domeki. He saw a playfulness in his host's eyes, and he knew that Watanuki secretly already knew the gist of the explanation.

"Something tells me you already know."

"Then what is there to lose by telling me?" He smiled.

Domeki sighed. He had him there.

"We are both already in love with someone else. But that someone is one neither of us could be with."

Watanuki's smile was now gone, but he continued to look at his conversational partner. "Is that so?"

Domeki just nodded before sipping his wine. "But that's really all that there is to tell."

"No, it's not."

"Hn." Came Domeki's reply before drinking more wine. "That person always was an idiot."

Watanuki furrowed his brows. "That's rude. You shouldn't call people idiots."

"Even if it's true?"

"Especially then." Watanuki said before blowing out tobacco smoke.

"But, what if it's more like a term of endearment than an insult?"

Watanuki turned back to the moon, luminescent in the sky. "I want a better term of endearment, then."

"So, you did know."

"I know everything, remember?"

Domeki smirked. "I thought no one could know everything. Was that a lie?"

"Shut up."

"So," Domeki started before draining his cup. "Where does this leave us?"

"That is something that I can't give you an exact answer about."

Domeki put his cup down and pushed the tray behind the two men. Watanuki turned to Domeki just in time to feel his lips crash on his own.

It took a split second for Watanuki to respond, before he kissed him back. It lasted a long moment, as though time had stopped for both of them.

When Watanuki pulled away, he gave Domeki a smile with a slightly pink face. "I guess that's where it leave us."

Domeki smirked and recaptured Watanuki's lips.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Domeki woke up and looked beside him finding a pale beautiful man. He sat up and gently touched his face, making Watanuki wake up. His beautiful heterochromic eyes looked at him with slight amusement.

"We shouldn't have done that." Watanuki said.

"Why not? If you ask me, it was long overdue."Domeki said, stretching out.

"You have a wife, and a baby on the way. I don't want to be the other woman." Watanuki said with a light smirk.

"Could you just shut up and enjoy it?" Domeki said before leaning down to kiss him again. Watanuki smiled as his lover's lips gently touched his own.

"So, is this another one of our secrets?"Watanuki smiled as Domeki pulled apart.

"It might as well be. But Kohane and Grandmother are bound to find out."

"That's true. But when Kohane-chan get's far enough along, or she says we stop, then we stop."

"Fine. I guess that'll have to do. So we need to make the most of our time together."

Watanuki gave a knowing smirk before reaching up to kiss Domeki again.

* * *

**So, I made that forever ago, which is only two months but that's forever in my time, haha! Please read and review! Hope you like it! **

**Love you Always!**


End file.
